Unusual
by Captianawesome
Summary: Jasper, a Narnian girl has to disguise as a boy when the new decree for all girls over the age of ten be brought to the palace.
1. Chapter 1

Unusual

Chapter 1

Terrifying

Miraz had a _Thing_ for unusual women. Pretty, but unusual.

He had many women at his service, but one in particular he fancied above all the rest

And her name was Jasper.

"""""

Jasper grew up normal, working in the fields with her father. But when the new decree from king Miraz arrived, that "all girls above the age of ten must be brought over to the palace for "_inspection"_," her father knew that she would be killed. For you see, Jasper was not normal. No, not at all.

She was a Narnian.

"Daddy! I look stupid! Like a little boy now!"

"Yes! And that is what you shall become! You must not be known as a girl, you will be taken to the palace and destroyed!" He looked down at his little precious girl.

"But... but.. _Why_?"

Her father put away the shears he had been using to crop her long, white/silver hair into a younger, boys cut that most of the young lads working in the fields of the kingdom now often wore. He laced up the bindings that kept her breasts from being too prominent, and handed her a pair of burlap trousers and a worn-out, old tunic of a light-green color.

"You will be taken from me, and I can't let that happen! You are nearly thirteen now, and soon they will find out your true gender, and your heritage."

Now, though her father was of human descent, her mother was what was called a 'shewolf'. A person who could change their shape. And, unfortunately, their daughter had inherited it as well, being a wolf. When most wolves grow older though, they are completely in control of their phasing. But at this age, she would suddenly pop out a Tail, or wolfs ears, and, on very rare occasions, her beautiful blue eyes would turn a terrifying bright shade of golden yellow.

*** Clip clop clip clop. ***

"Come out! Come for inspection!"

Her father grimaced, and finished putting the boiled beet-root juice into her hair, making it a shade of red to match her mothers, and pouring water into her tunics armpits. The king's knights had been coming around to all of the farms. But at least the king himself has never even come about!

Shoving a hoe into her hands, and rubbing some dirt onto her face, he opened the barn doors, and came face to face…

With the King.

"""

Father immediately dropped down to one knee, and bowed. I did the same.

"Haha, rise! Good Orthohn! You are a friend here" he dismounted his horse, and handed it off to one of his many riders. He walked over to my father, and clapped his shoulder firmly. "How are you sir?"

The king didn't seem disgusted at the dirt and sweat on the Both of us.

"Alright my liege, but we have been working in the fields this whole evening. If I had known that your highness was coming, we would have cleaned up a bit."

"Hmm? We… Ah yes! Young _Jasper_." The way my name dropped from his tongue gave me the shivers.

Walking over towards me, he gripped my chin in a strong, but also very terrifying steady grip. Turning my face side to side, he looked at my eyes uncertainly.

"Why... Does he not speak?" he nearly whispered to my father. Not nearly as angry as I had thought, but more… curious? My father spoke up then.

"He is a mute, my lord. He... had an accident on a horse. He is still having trouble learning to hand- speak."

The king Miraz looked contemplative. "Ah, well. You have my sympathies dearest friend! Come! Let us dine!"

_Alright, so... He just came over, and invited himself to dinner? Yeah, gotta' love our ol' King!_

"""

Pots of boiled mashed potatoes were brought out by my mother, along with some very meager meat, and a simple loaf of bread. Water was served to me, and some mead to the rest of our table. My father sat across from my mother. A charming, lovely, _cunning_ woman. She was a devoted family member, and loved us very much. It was said to me though that the king had often lusted after her, but when my father, A high ranking surf married her, the king had backed off. Now, the king sat at the head off our hap-hazardly-made small wooden table. And, very unlucky I, across from him.

I loved my family and I Knew this day, this time, and this night, that I was maybe never going to see them again.

"""

The meal went in silence. And I very often found the kings eyes on me when I would periodically look up to see him. His gaze was steady, thought full, and absolutely… _terrifying_.

When the meal was through, our bellies full, mother picked up the plates and all the dishes, and took them into the kitchen. When she returned, she sat down, and looked over at me. Her eyes were faintly glowing, and I could sense there was trouble. And it just so happened to be sitting but a few feet away from me.

The king smiled, and put his hands on the table.

Maira…" he softly, and gently called my mother's actual name. "Why, would you lie to me?"

"My lord?..."

"You said that you had a son."

"But… sir…" both of my parents said at the same time, both looking genuinely confused, and also worried. I tried to keep my head down, and stay inconspicuous, but the small, cramped room made it near impossible to really do so.

"You, Boy! Come here." I stayed in my seat, somewhat glued to the spot. His eyes narrowed at me then.

"_**Now**_…"

I sighed, and stood, walking over to him, as he pulled his old chair around to face me as I stood tall in front of him. He reaches out fast and grabbed my upper bicep, and pulled me flush standing between his knees, eye level with him. He dipped a finger into his cold drink, and wiped it across my small cheekbones. His large, calloused hand stayed on the left side of my face, his thumb just below my bright eye, and forced me to look at him. The grime had come off of my cheek, and fresh, smooth pale –ish skin shone from underneath.

"Well, say something to your king,… girl"

"""

Fear, it was all I could feel. Forming in my belly, like a pot of flaming bubbles, and crawling up into my throat. I had to tell him that he was surely mistaken. I started to bring my hands up then, forming the sign language, but he slapped me across the face. _Hard_. I only stayed upright because of his suddenly appearing hold on my small left arm. "Speak! I know that you can!"

"Yes, my lord?"

He smirked, a sly grin, and ran a hand through my hair, picking at a few stray, almost un-colored strands.

"Tell me, what did you use to dye her hair?" He twirled one of my shortish, chopped locks around his finger.

"Um, beet root juice, sir."

"Hmm…".

He suddenly stood up, and shoved me towards my mother and father.

"Say your goodbyes; you will ride with me to the palace posthaste."

I nearly started to cry.

"You all have disobeyed a direct order from your king, and shall be punished as such. Your punishment…," he pointed at me, "she comes with me."

"No!" my father was held by the guards of the evil, terrifying king. I hugged him, promising to come home very soon. My mother hugged me, and slipped a small wolf- shaped- stone into the fabric of my trousers.

The king growled. My mother's arms were then torn away from me.

"Come on now! It is time."

He grabbed me, kicking and screaming, and called out for his horse. The large, strong black beast was lead before us, and I was handed off to a guard as he mounted. "Here! Give her to me. Quickly!"

I was then hoisted up into the king's arms, and placed in front of him on his silver saddle. Leaning down to my ear, I could feel his face in my short hair.

"Try to escape, even _think_ about running or jumping off away, and you will not _live_ to see tomorrow."

Then, without waiting for an answer, he wrapped a hefty left arm around my waist, and used the other to grip the reigns.

"To the castle!" he then cried out to his men, and we started the long horse-ride through the forest, under the dark night sky, to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Unusual

Chapter 2

Again

It was… huge.

The palace loomed up ahead of us, in the distance a ways off. The night had been long, but I still had would not dared to have slept.

I could feel the Kings armor rubbing up against my bare back, having worn through my tunic around, midnight? I could feel my blood against the smooth, polished hard metal. The sun was nearing its highest point in the blue sky as they stopped for a break. We neared a small clearing, and the big thundering horses stopped.

A man came up to hold the kings horse and he dismounted behind me. He looked back up at me and held his arms out expectantly. I inwardly sighed, and hopped down to the ground, and nearly fell over immediately. My legs felt as if I'd been doing a huge split for days!

He looked at me, surprisingly gently, and then hoisted me into his strong, heavily armored arms.

Carrying me over to the part of the clearing far away from the men, he set me down against a tree. When he looked down, however, he looked very shocked to see the blood covering his chest and his arms too. Kneeling back down immediately, he turned me around, looking at my back.

"My apologies." My Eyebrows shot up a mile high at his words.

He took his traveling cloak from off of his shoulders, and wrapped it around me lightly, allowing me to settle back against the tree again. He sat across from me, pulling a cloth from his pocket and wiping down his armor. "You should sleep." He said, still looking down at himself.

"I am not tired." I replied, simply. I wasn't planning on being obedient. I knew what he wanted from me. He had _quite_ the reputation. He would just have to deal with my defiance. I didn't care.

He looked up at me, his head still bowed. His look was stern, but then surprisingly, softened as he took a brown water flask from his pocket. "Here," he said, handing it to me., "you should drink something now, it will be several more hours till we do reach the castle."

I could not deny that I was very thirsty. So, I took the flask from him, nodding my thanks. I could not see the smirk forming on his bearded face.

I took a swallow, and saw him visibly relax.

"""""

It was about six or seven minutes later when I started to feel tired. I tried to keep my eyes open, willing myself to stay awake like I had done all night, but I just could not. The king looked at my face, and grinned. "Open your eyes." It was a rhetorical question, and he knew it, he sure did. He stood abruptly, and hauled me to my feet, arms awaiting when I fell into his chest.

"So, it does work that quick." I was able to glare up at him through my thick long lashes.

_Bastard! De drugged me, damnit!_

He chuckled, and picked me up again, heading back towards his black horse. It was fuzzy,…

And then all was black.

""""""""

Warm? Why was I warm? So warm…

I cracked my blue eyes open, and saw that I was resting on a bed that was nearly as big as both my rooms combined! The sheets were a color of some black, gold and red. I was on top of the sheets and comfridor, and the pillows were softly supporting my head.

"Hello."

I tried to lift up my head, but found that I still couldn't.

"Do not try to move yet. You won't be able to for a few more hours. "

The voice belonged to the king, who was sitting in a chair by the big roaring fireplace to the right of the bed. I wanted to keep my eyes open, to keep watching him, to know that he'd leave. But I fell back asleep.

"""""

I could feel hands on me, and I awoke with a start, fist flying towards the intruder. It was caught, however, by the bearded king. He gave me a leveled stare, and just held onto my small hand. Beside him, a servant girl was holding my clothes, and I was now in a pristine, cloth white night-gown.

"You may leave us now." Said the king to the servant girl, without taking his eyes off of me. "Leave the clothes."

She nodded, and set the clothed on down by a chair, and discretely left the room.

The king then released my hand, and stepped away towards the cushions set down by the fireplace. I was glad to know that he was not the one who had undressed me.

"Can you move now?" he asked me. I just then noticed that he was in a quite simple pair of navy dark blue trousers and a plain white shirt. I gulped.

"Yes."

He sat down, and motioned me with a simple hand wave. "Come".

I slowly stood from the big bed, and walked over to where he sat. Motioning across from him, I sat down on the pillows. We were only a foot apart, and both of the kings gaze and closeness was making me nearly shake.

Reaching out slowly, as if to calm a startled horse, he cupped my chin in his hand. And I was too terrified to even move. My eyes were wide, and he stared at my face. "You are a beautiful girl." he said. Then almost whispering as a small after thought; "just like your mother."

He then yanked me into his lap, and turned so that now my back was against his chest. I started to thrash, NOT liking his proximity to my small body.

"Do not struggle…" he said into my ear. "I will not do to you any harm…tonight. I simply wish to see you my dear." he reached into a bowl next to him, pulling out some sort of washcloth. "As you are.".

I could not stop my shaking, as he dipped the cloth into the small bowl of water beside him, and started to wash out my choppy hair. Every time that he re-dunked-the washcloth, I could see the red coming out of my hair.

"There, that's _Much_ better".

My hair was once again shining white, I could see it in the bangs nearly covering my eyes. He then turned me around, _again_, and picked up the cloth again. He swept it across my face, cleaning off the dirt/grime. I closed my eyes and tensed, expecting him to be very rough. But in fact, he was being very careful, and gentle. He put his free left hand on the small of my back, as he continued down my neck and shoulders. I just then realized that I was sitting on his lap.

He put the cloth back into the water bowl, and looked back up at me. He put his right hand up and behind my neck, pulling me forward, to him. I was stunned. I did not know what was really going on. And then his lips touched mines. I stayed still, unsure of what to do.

The king is kissing me.

The king is kissing me?

THE KING IS KISSING ME!

I tried to struggle, but he simply held onto me tighter, until I relaxed in his grip.

"Heh, good girl." He mumbled.

I was about to tell him that I was not a dog, (well, technically…) but he took then advantage of my open mouth to plunge his tongue in, and swipe it across my own muscle. I was about to clamp down biting the imposing thing, but he quickly withdrew, and forced me to look up at him.

"Do not even try to bite me. You will severely regret it." He said sternly, with a deadly promise behind those words, and those deep, brown eyes. I nodded, panting now. I groaned as he licked a trail up my left neck, and I felt the need to have..I don't know but… more of him?! I did not know what I was doing, when I reached down and tugged at his tunic. He looked down at me and softly said.

"Getting impatient are we?"

All I could do was moan and stare in wonder as he pulled the white cloth over his head, and his very muscled sculpted chest came into view. I boldly put my hands on his bare shoulders, not in control of my body anymore, and trailed feather-light type touches down across his chest and abdomen. He then groaned in pleasure and set his head down on my shoulder, breathing heavily when my hands trailed to his chest again, softly, deftly tracing over his tan nipples. I marveled in the way his muscles twitched and then tensed under my touches.

He reached up again grabbing my hands, and leading them around his sides, and I then felt myself reveling in the way that his flexing strong back muscles felt under my hands.

I let myself relax in his arms. His big, strong arms. I suddenly found him very attractive, the thought idea of what he was offering made me very anxious. I let my eyes slowly drift shut when his moist lips met mine again. I was as if we were made directly for each other, our lips molding together just perfectly.

His beard grazed across my neck, making me mewl. He let his lips travel up to my ear, and sucked the lobe into his mouth, his teeth gently tugging and then biting.

"Say your mine." He growled lustily. When I didn't respond, he squeezed my ear tighter between his teeth. "Say it! ~"

"Yours. I-I'm y-yo-yours!" I moaned, and arched pushing my chest up towards him. I could feel him smirk then into my smooth neck..

His hands moved then down my back, and traveled up my sides, smoothly across them.

Miraz POV

- I could feel the hot rush of blood to my groin, making sitting unbearable. I did not understand! I had many a girl at my disposal, but her... This one, she made my skin feel like burning fire. Her lips on mine made my penis swell at an alarming rate. She was just too much!

Picking her up quickly under the thighs, I made my way over to the bed with her, and sat her down, staring at her, leaning over so that she was trapped between the bed and my naked arms.

"Do not tease me Jasper. I will not be able to stop soon…" I whispered into her ear.

'…"

Confused, I looked down at her, surprised to see that she was already asleep. I remembered then that the effects of the poison could linger.

Sighing, I went into the adjoining washroom, to relieve myself of my, erm…_problem_. When I came back, she was right where I left her.

Sighing, _again_, I crawled under the covers, taking her limp form with me. She curled up into my side, right hand splayed across my chest as she moaned in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Unusual

Chapter 3

Ten?

Miraz POV-

I had awoken with the rising sun, before Jasper had roused herself. I could not help but to look at her beside me, still curled up in my arm. She was beautiful, stunning, and…young. I wiped my face with my free hand. What was wrong with me? She was WAY too young! The age difference between us could not be jumped over by the swiftest horse, and yet…I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was radiant, her voluptuous curves easy to outline through the white nightgown, and her lips, just open a sliver…

Damn! I could feel myself becoming aroused again.

Growling and sitting up, I could feel her tighten her grip. Prying her off of me gently, I got out of bed, dressing myself, and walked out of the door. Once it was then firmly shut behind me, I sent for my general, Glozelle.

He appeared then a few minutes later.

"Milord?"

"Watch over her General, I will be gone for today, in the council. Should she need anything, send for a house servant. Do _NOT_ leave her unattended."

And with those orders, I strode down the hall, anxious to put her out of my mind.

Glozelle's POV-

The king Miraz seemed uncomfortable when he emerged from his chambers, and I wonder what could have gotten him so upset?

He had another girl in his rooms, but this time, he ordered that she stay? During the last Month, he had had a different girl in his room every night, emerging in the morning requesting that she be removed and that another one be brought in. Her being kept there was highly unusual…

Then again, he had ridden in last night with her asleep in his saddle then. He had handed her to me, and requested that I then be taken to his rooms.

I almost felt bad for our new king, remembering the day at court when he was chosen to partake in this vile thing.

"_Ten? __Ten?!__"_

"_Yes, ten."_

"_But that is far too young!" yelled Miraz to the council. Although he maybe king, he still had to heed to the councils various rules._

"_The age of marriage acceptability in the land is the age of ten. You must choose a wife out of them. It has been far too long, and you will need an heir."_

_I could see the vein in the king's neck pulsate at the thought of being a pedophile._

_Lord __Sopespian__ smirked, and suggested, "We could always choose one for you, my king…" _

"_No!"_

_He sighed and turned to the council again,_

"_By what time must I be wed?"_

"_By the first of winter." _

"_Fine"_

_He then strode from the room, me following him. As soon as the doors had shut, and we could not be anymore heard, he said to me, "general, pass a new decree. All girls above the age of ten must be brought to the palace for… 'Inspection'. None who are already wed. Sort through them first. Then, bring them to me in the throne room. Starting at seven."_

"_At seven it is milord." _

Walking into his chambers, I saw the girl on the bed, curled into a ball, staring at me with huge yellow eyes. She was shaking, and I wondered just what King Miraz had done to make her so anxious. I don't know why, but I felt the need to comfort her.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was meek, and scared.

"My name is Lord Glozelle. Or general Glozelle. Who are you?"

Jasper's POV-

The man named Glozelle asked me my name.

"Jasper." I whispered

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, sitting on a chair to the left of me.

"Yes, but it is fine." I replied. That was a lie. A huge lie! I had awoken to find the king missing, and remembered the last night's events.

_All I could do was moan and stare in wonder as he pulled the white cloth over his head, and his very muscled sculpted chest came into view. I boldly put my hands on his bare shoulders, not in control of my body anymore, and trailed feather-light type touches down across his chest and abdomen.~_

_I was as if we were made directly for each other, our lips molding together just perfectly. ~_

"_Yours. I-I'm y-yo-yours!" I moaned, and arched pushing my chest up towards him. I could feel him smirk then into my smooth neck..~_

I was in the kings rooms, in his bed, and have touched him intimately. God I'm losing my mind. But I could not stop thinking about him, the kisses, the way he felt then under my fingers and his hard flexing muscles! Stop brain Stop, **STOP**! Snap out of It Jasper! What would your parents think if they could see you like this right now?!

Then I remembered the look on my parents faces, the feeling of their arms being torn away from my body, the king snaring me in his grip. I tried not to cry, feeling hopeless. Would I ever see them again? Were they alive!?I did not know what the king wanted from me, but now I am sure it is something sexual.

I shivered

The very thought of him being… no, I cannot afford to think like that right now. Think Jasper, _hard_!

I could run away, to my parents. In the dead of night go maybe? No, that wouldn't work. I knew that the king would drug me again if I did disobey him obviously, or worse…

I sighed in defeat. I guess I would just have to wait, till' when he returned, and play his little game to see what move he then will make.

Back to the presents moment though, this heavily armored man was sitting with me, just sitting there. I nervously looked around, not sure of what to do.

"I mean not to be rude sir, but… what are you doing here?"

"I am to stay here and guard you lady Jasper. I am not allowed to leave you unattended. Sorry."

It seemed that he felt uncomfortable.

I thought that this could really be a good time to try and learn about my situation here in the palace.

"Milord, may I ask you a question?" I purposely asked low, keeping my head bowed.

"Yes, although I may not be fully able to answer It." he looked over at me then, contemplative.

"Um, why was I brought here? The men came to all of the farms, but why did the King come himself to mine?"

He looked shocked, and then smiled. "I see that you do not beat around the bush. You know of the new decree that has been passed, yes?" I simply nodded. "That you should know that many a girl has been brought into this room, and you are the first so far to stay through the morning. His majesty…"

"That is quite enough general."

Both of our heads whipped around to the door, seeing the king standing there, looking little disheveled.

"You may leave us now."

"Yes milord."

He stood to leave, and I whispered, "thank you." He nodded to me, and then did take his leave.

Miraz closed the door behind him and leaned against the door, staring at me. I stared back.

He sighed, and ran his hand over him head. It had been a long day with the council.

_I have narrowed it down. That is the best I that do for the moment." I said as I slouched on the throne. The council was being difficult, and more, much more, pressing matters were at hand! Some attacks in the north, some forest fires in the south. My mind kept wandering however, to the still sleeping girl in my bed chambers. Just the thought of her sleeping in my bed gave me the goose bumps. The way her skin had felt under my lips, the pale color of her eyes, and her gorgeous hair…_

_I couldn't stand it anymore._

"_Gentlemen, my fellow lords, I suggest we end this meeting for the day." Without waiting for a response, I rushed out towards my rooms.._

"I apologize for my abrupt behavior last night. I know not what came over me." I looked at his eyes in disbelief. He just simply walked over to me, and sat down on the bed.

"please." I whispered to him, knowing from before that that would make him listen. "Why am I here? Why did you take me from my parents?"

He clasped his hands in his lap and stared at them. I contemplated how to tell her this. She had the right to know after all.

"When I was a young boy, I had no friends. I went into the woods to pass most of my time. I found my one friend there. And she was wonderful." I listened intently as he told me this story.

"As we played, I noticed that she would grow no older, even though I did. One day, I did something horrible. And I told her. She promised to keep my secret if I would keep hers." he took a few very deep breaths.

"_Miraz! Why?!"_

"_I wanted to be king! I didn't know that he had a son!" I wept into Maira's skirts, feeling the weight of my horrible deed. _

"_Miraz… there is something I should have showed you long ago…"_

It was becoming more and more difficult for me to continue. I was not the type of man to give out so much valuable and secretive information like this! But I once again found myself taken over by the urge to just tell her everything.

_She stood up, and started to shed her clothes. I was about to protest, unsure of what was happening, until I heard the sounds of bones breaking, and the horrible squelching noises coming from inside of her lithe body. She was changing, and soon, my childhood stood not before me, but a tawny red wolf._

"_Please, don't be afraid. I will keep your secret, if you will keep mine… _

"Your mother was a beautiful girl. When you were born, I had made sure that there was an eye kept on you both. I promised your mother that I would always protect her. I do not know what I would have done should either of you be hurt. Because, you are both different. Aren't you?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I-I don't know what you're talking abou-!"

'Your eyes are yellow."

He said it without blinking. As if stating a fact.

Jasper's POV-

I started to panic, naturally looking around for an escape route, but the king reached over and grabbed my shoulders. "You are a Narnian! Aren't you?!" I couldn't help it, I started to cry. "I don't know!"

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!

"I MEAN THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I AM DAMNIT!"

_**SLAP**_

My head snapped to the left side, my lip dribbling blood down onto my chin.

"_Do. Not. Yell. At. Me." _He hissed.

I whimpered as he softly, but yet sternly took my injured face into his hands. "Why do you do this?" I whispered. "Why are you keeping me here? What are your intentions milord?" I shook now, even more terrified that when he had kissed me last night, of when he had slung me up onto his silver saddle, whisking me away quickly from my home.

"I intend to keep you here, with me. I intend to protect you, so that no one will find out your secret." He kissed my forehead lightly. "Those are my intentions."


	4. Chapter 4

Unusual

Chapter four

Horses and apples

"I will need to show you off to the council and the court. You are supposed to be of royal birth, but you already look like that…" Miraz paced around the room in front of the bed, which I sat on, wearing one of his white shirts that reached my knees. I did not like wearing dresses. They made me feel girly.

As he continued to ramble on, more so to himself than to me, I thought about what he had said to me last night.

"_I intend to keep you here, with me. I intend to protect you, so that no one will find out your secret." He kissed my forehead lightly. "Those are my intentions." _

_I was shocked. He wanted to keep my secret? Why would he do that?! This, from the mad who hated all Narnians, killed them without a second thought or a glance. It was … unbelievable._

"_But, how will you achieve this? Will I stay locked-up in this room forever then?"_

_I must admit, the thought didn't sound very appealing._

"_No! Of course not! You will be my queen!" _

The answer had taken me by surprise, and made me rethink my original thoughts about the king, he was so-

"Jasper?!"

My head whipped up to see him looking exasperatedly at me.

"Huh?"

"Have you been listening to a word I have just said?"

"Uhm. Really? No."

He sighed and ran a large hand through his hair. "You need to learn how to be a proper lady, know all of the things that a lady should, and look like one to be presentable enough to the high council." He continued to mumble on to himself as he took off his outer-layers, until he was just in his plain white tunic and pants. Crawling into the bed beside me, he settled against the pillows, pulling me to his side.

I stiffened, and tried to pull away almost immediately.

"If you are to be presented as my fiancé, then you must not let it be seen that you are uncomfortable with my touch." He slowly drew the back of his tan knuckles across my cheek, pulling me by my waist towards him. "Let this be your first lesson."

I felt safe in the king's warm hold. His embrace made me feel cared for, and protected. I felt so very happy.

Morning-

Glozelle stayed with me again today, but this time, he brought a brown leather-satchel with him.

"Here" he said, handing it over to me. "If you are going to become a proper lady, you will need to read some things." I pulled out a few old tomes, and a few pieces of parchment with fine drawings. The paintings were of ladies dressed in fine fabrics and jewels, looking silly in the way that they held themselves. All with noses in the air and backs poised out straight and tall.

"This is how you should present yourself as a lady." He pointed to a picture of a lady with her head held high, hands clasped in front of her, standing very tall.

"She looks like a horse trying to take an apple from a tree." I said with distain, making Glozelle laugh.

"You laughed! I didn't know you could laugh!" I said with genuine surprise, making him chuckle out even more. "You are a funny lady Jasper. Never let that humor slip away from you."

''''''

The rest of the day went this way. General Glozelle teaching me things, and telling me how to do them all right.

"Now talk as if you are addressing me in court." I stuck my nose up and gave my most 'you are all beneath me' look. Holding out my hand flat to him. "General Glozelle."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Lady Jasper". He released my hand and I giggled, the formality most amusing.

"Silly girl. You must not giggle!"

Miraz-

When I returned late in the night, I walked into my chambers to see Jasper lying out across the bed, with books and papers strewn around her. Glozelle sat in a chair out by the window. At hearing the door open, he turned to look straight at me.

"My lord, are you unwell?" he said, standing and then rushing foreword to my side. My eyes were drooping and my posture was slouched.

"Yes, just tired." I said, looking over to the bed once again. Nodding towards her with a simple lift of my chin. "How was she today?"

"Alright milord. She is a fast learner, with a terrific sense of humor." A small, very almost nonexistent, smile graced his thin lips.

"Will that be all milord?"

"Yes" I drawled, "that will be all General Glozelle. Good evening." I shut the door behind him after his retuned farewell, and began stripping off my coat and vest, along with my boots. Once I was in my fabric nightclothes, I carefully collected all of the papers and the books, stacking them up on the wooden side table. She looked... cute, in absence of another word. Like a child, sprawled across the bed long ways on her back. Her mouth slightly open, emitting soft snores that sounded more like the purring of a small cat. Smiling gently, I picked her up into my tired arms, and put her under the covers then with me. She unconsciously curled into my side, making me stiffen with desire again.

This was going to be a very long night.

Morning-

Jasper POV-

I opened my eyes, and went to stretch, but found myself trapped in a comforting embrace. I looked up to see the king sleeping peacefully, holding me in his arms.

_I must have fallen asleep._ I thought, looking around then and spotting the books on the side table. The king looked tired, almost as if he had had trouble falling asleep. I decided to let him sleep a while longer.

I subconsciously allowed my hand to wander over the hard planes of his chest through the sheer fabric of his nightshirt. He mumbled in his sleep, and pulled me closer, turning his head to rest it carefully atop of mine. He sighed deeply, and went still once more.

We stayed like this for perhaps another hour or so. I was almost back asleep myself when I heard the pillows shift nearest to my head.

CRACK

I gasped as a sudden pain radiated from deep within my chest cavity. I shot up, grasping and clawing at my sternum, feeling it rearrange beneath my fingertips .I started to panic when the king woke, grabbing my shoulder.

"Jasper? Jasper! What is wrong?!"

I ripped myself away from him and into the washroom, collapsing on the floor and my legs started to spasm. I could feel it as my heart exploded. My innards breaking, moving, and then reforming. My knees suddenly swept backwards, bending my still humanoid legs into an almost unbearable painful pose. My nose spurted pooling blood as it broke also, extending outwards into a muzzle. My skin then turned into a much thicker hide, with long bouts of Silvery white fur spouting out. The pain of my throat changing was the absolutely worst though.

And then..

…

Silence.

I breathed in steadily. I could feel my much larger lungs expanding with the newly entered oxygen. I swallowed, and looked down at myself. The shirt was shredded on the stone floor, and blood was spattered almost everywhere. My paws flexed, and I tried to stand on shaky feet. I wobbled, and then steadied. I looked around, my gaze hard and foggy. Then I spotted Miraz in the doorway, looking on in horror and... Awe?

I tried to talk to him. To plead with him not to kill me. But all that came out was a high-pitched whine.

"So you are like your mother. Except she was Red." He stated, his eyes going back to their cold and calculating normal selves. My ears shot up at this. So… he had _seen_ my mother? Is that why he was so calm and collected? I on the other hand was freaking out, my head swimming with crazy thoughts. What would happen to me now? Would I stay like this? For how long? Is he going to kill me now? What will general Glozelle think?!

Miraz backed away slowly, grabbing something out from the pocket of his blue jacket. I whipped my head around and stared at him. I growled, a mean sound that almost made _Me_ jump. Almost.

He froze; hand still in his pocket, looking wearily at me, with a guarded expression.

"Stay Jasper. Don't do anything rash…" I snarled. Why was he now treating me like some sort of dog?!

"Milord, it is-" general Glozelle stopped as he saw the scene before him. A snarling white wolf, covered in blood, snarling at king Miraz.

"Glozelle. Shut the door. This should not leave this room."

This. _THIS?! _What was his damn problem?!

I snarled again, pulling my black nose back to reveal my pearly wolfs fangs. I took a step foreword, and the king held his hands up by his tan shoulders.

"I mean no harm Jasper."

"Jasper?!"

Glozelle looked stunned, looking from me to the king, and back again. I felt bad. He had only ever been nice to me. He did not deserve this fear. I tried to take a step towards him, lowering my ears and whimpering pitifully_. O how I wish I could talk to you._

"You can, you know." Turned my eyes to Miraz, without moving my head. I turned my ears towards him, to show that I would hear what he had to say. He opened his left palm to reveal the small stone that my mother had slipped into my trousers the night that Miraz had taken me.

"When somebody holds it, they can hear what you wish to say." The king explained.

_You took me from my family. My home. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now._

He sighed and shook his head.

"You would be killed the second anybody inside of this great castle saw you. And I doubt that you would kill everybody in your warpath. What about general Glozelle? Would you kill him too?" my hackles raised and my tail fluffed-up.

_I would never do that!_

"Jasper…" he called, softly letting my namedrop from his perfect lips. "Come here. Do not be foolish. If I had wanted to kill you, believe me, you would be dead already." I snarled. The audacity! He really is not good at calming hysterical women down, is he?!

_Give the stone to Glozelle_. He looked stunned, and reached a hand out towards me. I took a hard snap at it, and he retreated. _NOW!_

Miraz stepped over to Glozelle, handing him the stone while still facing and also looking at me. "She wishes to speak to you."

Glozelle still appeared to be in shock, but took the stone, nonetheless.

_Glozelle? _He nearly dropped the stone.

"You… Jasper? Is that you?"

I whined and lay down, putting my paws over my head.

_Yup. It's me._

"What has happened to you?!

_This is my other form. I am a Narnian_. He winced, and drew back a few huge paces.

"A.. Narnian?" it was obvious that he had a hard time registering this.

"_Yup. Please!"_ I hopped to my feet again, pushing forwards, _"do not be afraid! Please don't! It's still me!" _He slowly reached for his sword, andI whined, and pushed my muzzle towards his and He drew back, and I lay down again. So, this is how it was huh? I thought that I could actually trust him. He had been so kind to me earlier. I guess once a Telmarine, always a Telmarine. I turned my eyes to the king. _Give the stone back to him general. I have said what I had to say._ I then turned my head from him. _And you have done the same._

He suddenly looked pained. "I'm sorry Jasper. I just don't know what to think now. This is... a…um..Well …shock! "I snorted. _"You're telling me._"

He smirked, and then handed the stone back to the evil king.

"Jasper…" he started to move towards me again, and I merely stayed put. _Try to come any closer and I __will__ bite you._ He stopped, and said. "You are covered in blood." I stiffened, and looked down at myself then. He was right. I was still really bloody and really gross from my wolf's transformation. I groaned, and stood, facing them both.

_So… now what?_

"I promised to keep you safe, didn't I? Your secret is safe with me…"he turned to look at Glozelle. "And me as well." The bearded general said.

I let out a sigh of relief. The king wouldn't kill me. At least, not yet. And for some odd reason, I now trusted Glozelle. Go figure, right?!

"How long will you be like that?" I shuddered. _I don't know. _

He ran a hand over his head, and groaned.

**Hello beautifuls!**

**This is my new story, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other ones!**

**So, don't own Narnia or Caspian, only Jasper and whatnot! **

**Please R&R, and a big shout out to my Beta ****AlineMiller**


	5. Chapter 5

Unusual

Chapter 5

"Bath time"

Miraz paced the room for the millionth time this Week, and Glozelle sat by the fireplace. I myself was by his feet, chewing on a piece of bone. I had washed up, and was now feeling more used to this new form.

Even so, I wish I had my mother with me.

"The council is making this most difficult." Said the king.

Glozelle replied with a shrug. "They wish to have more power over the decisions of your rule probably. They want to find a weakness, in a woman. If you have a son, they will be able to mold him to what they want him to be, and then get rid of you sir." Glozelle was right, I thought. Even if the king did have a son, the council would just undermine Miraz, and train the poor child themselves.

I sighed and stood. I walked over to Miraz and nudged his hand with my black nose. He looked down at me.

"What is it?" I nodded towards the stone, and he went over to retrieve it from the tabletop.

_Why don't you double-cross the council then? _"What do you mean?" I huffed and sat down, looking out of the stone window.

_Well, if they want to go through with this plan, why not let them? I will play the part, pretending to be what they want. Even though I am secretly reporting to you? We could play them at their own game?_

I cocked my head to the side and stared at him.

"That's.. Brilliant!" the king raised his eyes towards me. "And you would be willing to play this major part? Knowing what it fully entails?"

I gulped. Yes, I knew what it would all lead to. My marring Miraz, bearing young. Being a queen.

But did any of that even matter?! If I was queen, then I could go and see my parents again, right?

I nodded. _Yes, I'll do it!_

Miraz's eyes alit with mischievous intent, and he relayed the plans to Glozelle.

Glozelle looked worried. "But what if that happens again?" he motioned to me up and down. "If that were to happen with the others…" I shook my head.

_I can feel it coming on. I'll be able to leave. Claim I am ill or something. _

Miraz nodded.

""""""""""""

The plan was in place. Now all that was left to do was wait till' I was back to being myself again.

It was a week until it happened again.

I was walking about the room when I collapsed. It felt as if my bones were too big for my body. I tried not to howl out in pain, but a small cry escaped for my lips.

Instantly Miraz was by my side.

"Is it time?"

I nodded, and clenched my fangs in agony. He went and fetched a blanket from the cupboard. He sat by me and waited. I felt the searing hot pain erupt again as it melted through my chest. I clawed at the ground and writhed. My paws shrunk into small, petite hands, along with my feet. My face contorted and then imploded, spreading blood around me.

And then…

All was still.

I took a deep breath through my mouth, and sighed. I looked up and saw that the king was staring at me. Why…?

Oh. Yeah. Shivering bloody and naked.

Well _**shit**_.

I went to move to cover myself, but found that I still could not. My body was recovering from the initial shock of my human transformation. I feared the look in his eyes. It was a hungry gaze, deep with a dark longing. The dark look that everyone feared throughout the kingdom. He reached for me, and turned me over onto my stomach. I frowned. What was he up to?

He then laid the blanket over me, and lifted me gently. I was limp in his arms as he carried me into the washroom, where a bath had already been drawn.

_Huh, when did I miss that?_

He walked over to the tub and freed me from the towel. I shivered. From the cold, or the look on his face, I could not know. He slowly lowered me into the water, taking care that my head did not slip under. He rolled up his sleeves and took a washcloth from the cabinet.

I clenched my eyes shut as he knelt next to me.

"Do not be afraid. You just need to be cleaned. You don't walk around covered in blood, do you?"

MIRAZ pov-

I tried to sooth her, but when she started to quake again, I sighed. This was getting us nowhere. She needed to trust me for my plans to work.

"Jasper… look at me. " I tried to coo her, speaking softly. It was like trying to calm a startled horse. I figured that talking calmly and reassuring to her would help.

She looked at me from under her thick lashes.

"I mean you no harm. I shant hurt you. I promise…" I leant down and softly kissed her forehead.

She relaxed then, and I brought the cloth to her face.

"Close your eyes." She did so, and I wiped the blood off of her face, revealing the smooth skin underneath. Luckily just being in the water washed the rest of her off. Once she was once again clean, I lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in the towel.

Walking back into the bedroom, I sat down by the fireplace, holding her to my chest sitting her onto my lap. Her back was exposed from the blanket, the fire drying it almost instantly.

I could not help but to let my hand wander up and down her back. Tracing her spine, I continued to let my hands wander. Gods, she was beautiful. I could not have chosen better. She would work perfectly in my plans. And soon enough, in my bed.

**WOW! Somebody's got big plans!**

**Pleasepleaseplease review and tell me what you think?**

**Love, your Captain! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Unusual

Chapter 6

Meeting the court

My pillow was moving.

It rose up and down, and when I went to touch it, I felt hard muscle under surprisingly soft skin.

Gasping, I looked up to see that the king was staring down at me with an amused expression. I had been sleeping on his chest, my arm slung around his waist, while his was behind my shoulders.

Oh, and I was naked.

He raised the arm that was supporting me against him, and moved the hand to the back of my head. He pressed my face against his chest, and laid his head atop of mines. I didn't move for a while. My breasts were pressed up against his side again, and I didn't want to give him any ideas.

"I want you to be happy." I shifted my head a little bit, to show that I was indeed listening.

"I don't want you to go through with this because you feel that you have to. I want you to be happy. I want to _be_ the one to make you happy." I just laid still. He sounded sincere. I wanted to make sure. I wanted to see my parents, but if I told him that, he would think that I was just marrying him for that. Well…technically I was.

"Miraz…" I leant up and he pulled his head back, so that I could look up at him. I let my hand slide over his chest slowly as I brought it to cover up my chest a bit more.

"I want to see my parents. Very badly…" he sighed.

"I thought that you would say that. That you would go through with this just to see them…" he looked at the ceiling for a few moments, then out of the window. I did too. It was a beautiful morning, the birds were starting to sing out in the gardens courtyard, and the sun was just peeking over the palaces walls. It reminded me of the mornings where my father would wake me up early, and we would grab the freshly baked bread that my mother had just made for us the last night before, and head out of the doors. We would sling our leather bags over our shoulders, and head off down the path towards the fields. On the way, about 2 and a half miles, my father would put me up on his tan shoulders, to pick out fruit from the newly passing by-trees. That served as our breakfast.

The memories mad tears prick at my tired eyes. I sighed deeply against the king.

He looked down at me again, and raised is un-occupied arm to brush a stray strand of hair from my human face.

"You will see your parents. Before we are wed. I will arrange it. But not just yet." My heart leapt for joy!

"Really? Do you truly mean it milord?" he chastely kissed my forehead. "Yes. I do mean it. Now that you know that. That regardless of our plans you will see them…" he put his finger under my chin and lifted my eyes to his. They were soft and kind. Nothing like himself. I could not tell if it was a farce. My mind was telling me to be reasonable, but my heart was screaming out for me to thank him in any way possible.

No matter how dubious my mind was, I smiled at him.

"Yes, I will still marry you."

:::::::::::::

"Where are you from?"

"Across the seas"

"Very good"

The king was gone, talking to the council and getting ready to present me. Glozelle was with me now, helping me to rehearse the lines that I had been given by the king. We had set everything up. In my 'culture', the women are sent by their fathers to the courter, and if he refuses her, she is then sent back home. Glozelle had sneaked me out of the palace, along with a beautiful pony of a cherry bay coats color. I had sat on a rock in the deep woods until he rode up to me about three hours later.

He was told to come and 'fetch' me from my 'vessel'. I would now ride with him back to the council, and be presented by him. I am now lady Jasper, the princess. I am wearing fine jewelry and a dress of pure purple. The bodice was blues and silvers, and my hair was tightly wrapped in a short bun at the nape of my neck.

The sun was high in the blue sky, and it was now the time to go.

Glozelle helped me onto my horse, and then took up his own reigns. We rode swiftly to the castle, where I quickly changed out to riding side-saddle.

Trumpets announced my arrival. We entered the courtyard, and Glozelle dismounted, and then helped me off of my horse. I had to remember not to ever say thank you. I walked by Glozelle until I reached a pair of double doors. He knocked three times, and then stepped back, and quickly grasped my hand, giving it a quick squeeze. I let it fall back to my side as the doors opened, and Glozelle stood in front of me.

"Lords, may I present Princess Jasper."

All of the seated men stood, and bowed their heads.

_Horse taking an apple. Horse taking an apple…_

And there Miraz stood, up by the throne, in elegant clothing. She had never seen him in such beautiful garbs. He was either in his bluish jacket and armor, or in…well… hardly anything at all!

I slowly approached him, and curtsied when I was close enough.

"King Miraz."

He stepped down from the throne, and offered me his arm.

"Princess Jasper. It is an _honor._"


End file.
